Embarazada? ¡¿De él! ¡¡NO!
by RunlineY
Summary: Sobre Bulma y Vegeta. El resto lo explica el titulo. Ya van tres veces que lo edito Y.Y TERMINADO
1. Aquel día

¿¿Embarazada? ¿de éL? ¡¡NO!

Capitulo 1: Ese día

Bulma observaba por la ventana el caer de la lluvia. Las cristalinas gotas se deslizaban por el cristal, la mujer de pelo azul suspiró melancólica, después dirigió su mirada a la cámara de gravedad del jardín. Las luces estaban encendidas, Vegeta seguía entrenando como siempre. Bulma volvió a suspirar, ¿cuántos días habían pasado desde AQUEL día?

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-FLASH BACK-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Hace mas o menos una semana.

Bulma con cara de pocos amigos y con el teléfono en la oreja. De repente frunce mas el ceño y cuelga dando un golpe enorme al pobre aparato.

.-. ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué no contesta!- gritó Bulma desesperada.

.-. ¿Quizás lo tenga desconectado, querida?- le preguntó su madre dando un bote en el sillón.

.-. No mama da señal. Lo tiene encendido.- le respondió ella resoplando furibunda.

.-. Bueno, pues quizás se lo dejó en casa.- le disculpó su madre a Yamcha.

.-. No, no lo creo. Si estaría su móvil en casa me saldría el buzón de voz y no me sale. Estoy segura de que me cuelga antes...

.-. ¿Pues quizás no lo oiga?

.-. Te acabo de decir que me cuelga... ¡Ya esta! VOLVERÉ A LLAMAR.

Bulma marca de nuevo el numero aporreando las teclas.

PIII

PIII

PIII

PIII

.-. ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ESTO YA ES EL COLMOOOOOOOOO! – grita Bulma mientras es rodeada por aura ardiente y sus ojos se convierten en dos llamas.

.-. ¿Qué ocurre, mujer? ¿Ese paleto te ha vuelto a dar calabazas?- le pregunta Vegeta que acaba de entrar en la habitación y ha visto los fuegos artificiales.

Bulma se vuelve hacia el hecha una furia y a punto de matarle con la mirada, pero de repente se calma y pone por una fracción de segundo expresión perversa que pasa a ser de total felicidad y se lanza a los brazos de Vegeta dándole un beso en la mejilla.

.-. Gracias por la idea... – dice tranquilamente mientras sale de la habitación dando brinquitos.

Vegeta se queda un rato parado en el sitio hasta que una única frase sale de su boca:

.-. Que tía mas rara.

Bulma se dirigió a toda velocidad al taller y una vez allí empezó a rebuscar en una caja mientras tira multitud de cachivaches por encima de su cabeza hacia atrás.

.-. ¿Qué demonios haces? – le pregunta el saiyan que le había seguido intrigado por esa idea que supuestamente le había dado él.

.-. TACHAAAAAN –dijo Bulma levantando triunfalmente algo.

.-. ¿Y ese scouter? ¿De donde a salido?

.-. Perteneció al hermano de Goku. Se estropeo y lo arregle.

.-. ¿A Raditz?... ¿Y para que diablos lo quieres?

.-. Para buscar al estúpido de Yamcha, va a hablar conmigo tanto si quiere como si no.

.-. ¬¬Û No te servirá de mucho, los scouter no detectan la fuerza de combate oculta. ¿Por qué sino crees que murió el idiota de Raditz?

.-. Eso era antes. -Bulma se pone el scouter en la oreja y en posición de victoria haciendo una V con los dedos dice- Mientras lo arreglaba también lo afiné y ahora, gracias a mi habilidad e ingenio, puede detectar a cualquiera, incluso le puse una base de datos con la que reconoceros a cada uno de vosotros. Vamos a ver... – comienza a toquetear los botones.

.-. ¿Ya sabes utilizarlo?- preguntó Vegeta incrédulo.

.-. Por supuesto. Gracias a este aparato estuve siguiendo vuestra pelea, a Goku y a ti me refiero. AHÍ ESTA, GRRR... MALDITO, por la distancia que muestra está en el centro.

La chica de pelo azul paso como una exhalación al lado de Vegeta y se dirigió al garaje para coger el coche. El príncipe saiyan se quedo un momento quieto, pero solo un momento.

.-. Ju... esto no me lo pierdo. – dijo Vegeta que acto seguido salió por la ventana

A unos cuantos kilómetros en un pub del centro Yamcha se encontraba en una situación muy acaramelada.

.-. Sabes, tienes el pelo mas bonito de toda la Tierra y te lo digo yo que he viajado mucho.- decía tiernamente Yamcha a la chica que estaba junto a él.

.-. Ah, ¿lo dices en serio? Ji, ji, ji, ji, seguro que eso se lo dices a todas.

.-. No, solo a ti que eres la mas hermosa.

.-. Si, eso también lo suele decir. – dijo una voz enojada tras de él.

Yamcha se gira horrorizado y se encuentra frente a una Bulma con cara de pocos amigos y con un scouter en el ojo, por alguna extraña razón le viene a la mente también cierto saiyan.

.-. Bu... Bu... Bulma querida ¿qué haces aquí?

.-. Pues buscar al desgraciado que tengo por novio, pero solo he encontrado a un cerdo.- dijo ella furiosamente mientras le señalaba con el dedo.

.-. ¿Qué dice esta loca? ¿La conoces, caramelito?- dijo la compañera del guerrero.

.-. ¡¡Pues claro que me conoce, so mensa, hemos estado saliendo juntos desde los 16 años! – le respondió Bulma con cara de pocos amigos.

.-. Huy... creo que mejor yo me voy. ("Si, será lo mejor...¬¬")

.-. ¡¡Espera Wanda!- la llamó Yamcha.

.-. ¡Encima tienes la geta de decirle que espere delante de mí!

.-. ¡Ay! ¡Bulma! Esto está lleno de gente no des el espectáculo.- le dijo el antiguo bandido que no sabía como salir de esta.

.-. ¡¡¿QUÉ QUE! ¡¿Cómo tienes la cara de decirme eso cuando tú estas todo el día haciéndome el espectáculo a mi! ¡¿Sabes la cantidad de amigas que me han dicho que te han visto con otra! ¡¡Maldita sea incluso Ten Shian me lo dijo una vez!

.-. ¿¿Qué... que Ten Shian te...? Bueno escucha, esto no es lo que parece, yo...

.-. Es justo lo que parece, Yamcha, lo se bien.

.-. Yo... yo... te lo puedo explicar.

.-. ¡¡Me da igual! No hay explicación que me valga... ya no, Yamcha. – la voz de Bulma había pasado de la furia a la resignación.- Te he estado defendiendo ante los demás y quedando como una tonta... pero eso ya se acabó. No quiero seguir sufriendo mas por tu culpa.

.-. Oye, Bulma, yo lo siento... no volverá a suceder, lo prometo. – le dijo él en vano.

.-. No, Yamcha, se acabó. Deja de prometer cosas que luego no cumples.- sentenció Bulma cansada de discutir lo mismo cien veces.

.-. Pero es verdad lo juro, voy a cambiar, yo... yo...

.-. ¿Acaso crees que soy Goku? Yo no soy tan inocente como para creerte. Mira Yamcha será mejor que esto se acabe aquí y ahora, tú podrás salir con las chicas que quieras y yo podré... Esto se acabó, Yamcha, se acabó. Ojalá siguieses siendo aquel chico tímido del que me enamoré.

Bulma salió del local a toda velocidad sin escuchar los reclamos de Yamcha, aun que no fue él quien le siguió al exterior. Bulma se encontraba apoyada en su coche sintiendo correr las lagrimas por su rostro cuando el scouter pitó ante una fuerza que se aproximaba. Levantó los ojos para descubrir a Vegeta que la miraba con las manos en los bolsillos, ella apartó el rostro rápidamente para que no pudiera verle las lagrimas y con la voz mas serena que pudo.

.-. Si has venido a reírte de mi, adelante. No tengo fuerzas para discutir contigo.

.-. Yo no me río por tonterías.- respondió él seriamente.

Bulma lo miró mal.

.-. Si te sirve de consuelo... has hecho bien. Un insecto como ese no merece estar con una chica como tú.- dijo Vegeta como si la cosa no iría con él.

.-. Gracias Vegeta. Cuando te lo propones resultas de lo mas simpático.- dijo ella dedicándole una sonrisa.

.-. ¿En serio? Pues será mejor que no te acostumbres.

La chica se río.

.-. Si, lo se. Después de que venzas a los androides y a Goku destruirás el planeta ¿verdad?

.-. Si, así es.

.-. ¿Oye? Mientras ese día llega...- continuó ella quitándose el scouter y secándose las lagrimas.- ¿Te apetece dar una vuelta?

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Las luces de la cámara se apagaron y el guerrero salió de ella. Bulma se precipitó a hacía la puerta de entrada. Cuando Vegeta entró se quedó mirando seriamente a la fémina.

.-. ¿Qué?

.-. ¿Por cuánto tiempo mas me vas a seguir evitando?- le preguntó ella.

.-. ¿Quién te evita?

.-. Dime. ¿No crees que deberíamos hablar de lo ocurrido?

.-. No ocurrió nada. Lo que pasó, pasó.- dijo él mientras le apartaba la mirada y se dirigía a las escaleras.

Bulma se le quedó mirando mientras él subía, pero ni le siguió ni le dijo nada. Por su parte Vegeta se fue directo al baño y se metió en la ducha, una vez allí no pudo evitar que le saltaran los recuerdos.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-FLASH BACK-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Bulma y Vegeta acabaron sentados en uno de los bancos del parque, desde hacía un rato el silencio se había vuelto tenso, muy tenso. Al final fue Bulma quien lo rompió.

.-. Oye Vegeta... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Vegeta asintió sin siquiera mirarla.

.-. Desde después de llegar de Namek tengo una duda... ¿Qué le ocurrió exactamente al planeta Vegeta?

Él la miró con curiosidad.

.-. Claro que si no quieres hablar de ello lo entiendo... debe de ser duro quedarse sin hogar.

.-. Eso es una chorrada. Claro que puedo hablar de ello. Frezzer acabó con los saiyans porque temía que nos volviéramos contra él. JU. Lo único que hizo fue acelerar su muerte.

.-. ¿Recuerdas algo de tu planeta?

.-. Poco. Tan solo era un niño y la mayor parte del tiempo me lo pasaba conquistando otros planetas.

.-. ¿¿Qué? ¿incluso de niño te mandaban a otros planetas? Que horrible...

.-. No digas tonterías, para mi era un honor. Por algo soy el mas fuerte.

.-. Aun así me parece algo triste. - Bulma hizo una pequeña pausa pero no se dio cuenta de que la mirada del príncipe de los saiyans se había clavado en ella de forma silenciosa.- Lo normal en la Tierra es que los padres cuiden a sus hijos y no separarse de ellos tanto... pero supongo que allí eran otras costumbres. n.n - la chica sonrió a Vegeta y él apartó la mirada.

.-. Los saiyans somos un pueblo guerrero es normal que intentemos que nuestros niños sean fuertes.

.-. Si, supongo... oye ¿y tus padres?

.-. Mis... – Vegeta miró a Bulma de reojo, la mujer parecía atenta a su respuesta y él como siempre eligió cuidadosamente las palabras.- Mi padre era el rey del planeta y el saiyan mas fuerte, aunque yo ya le superé hace mucho, en cuanto a mi madre... era una mujer regia y muy ocupada, la verdad es que no tengo ningún recuerdo agradable de ninguno de los dos.

.-. Eso no me lo puedo creer. Alguno si que tendrás, al fin y al cabo eran tus padres.

.-. ¡Bah! No dices mas que tonterías. Los terrícolas sois unos tontos sensibleros.- dijo él molesto por el matiz que comenzaba a tomar la conversación.

.-. Bueno Goku es un saiyan ¿no? Y el se lleva muy bien con su hijo.

.-. Pero ese estúpido se ha dejado influir por tanta cursilería.

.-. ¡Ya! y ahora me dirás que tú no querías a tus padres.

.-. ¡Que idiotez de conversación! Me largo. – dijo levantándose de pronto del banco.

.-. Oye Vegeta... ¡espera! ¡no quería hacerte enfadar! ¡Vegeta!

Demasiado tarde el guerrero ya se había ido volando. Una vez Bulma llegó a la Corporación Cápsula se dirigió a la habitación del príncipe.

TOC, TOC.

.-. ¿Oye? ¿Vegeta? ¿estas ahí?

No recibió respuesta.

.-. Comprendo que todavía sigas enfadado, me metí donde no debía... – dijo ella apoyándose en la puerta.- Lo siento de veras... no volverá a suceder... tan solo quería decirte eso... adiós.

La mujer se dirigió a su habitación. Cuando abrió la puerta y entró se encontró a alguien ya dentro mirando por la ventana.

.-. ¡¡Vegeta! ¿qué... qué haces aquí a oscuras?

.-. Te esperaba...

.-. E... entonces ¿no estabas en tu habitación?("que fallo")

.-. ¿Cómo voy a estar en dos sitios a la vez? Cada vez eres mas rara.

.-. n.nÛ Nada, no he dicho nada, olvídalo. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

.-. Pues... yo... no quería nada, déjalo. - el saiyan se precipitó hacia la puerta.

.-. ¡Vegeta!- lo detuvo Bulma.

.-. ¿Si? – dijo él parándose a escasos centímetros de la puerta, pero sin volverse hacia ella.

.-. Quería... quería disculparme... me metí donde no debía, lo siento...

.-. ... No tiene importancia...

Los dos se quedaron parados por unos instantes dándose la espalda en un silencio tenso. Hasta que ambos intentaron romperlo al mismo tiempo.

.-. Habla tú primero...- dijo volviéndose hacia él.

.-. ... Yo... quería disculparme también...- dijo él sin poder soportar la mirada directa de los ojos azules de la chica.

.-. ¿Qué? ¿por que?

.-. Pues... porque... -respondió él sin saber que decir- por... por irme así, creo. Ya sabía que no tenías mala intención solo que... yo...

.-. Te sentiste cohibido.- concluyó ella.

.-. Nadie nunca me había preguntado nada de eso y mucho menos he querido contárselo a alguien.

.-. Lo comprendo. Tienes razón en algo, los terrícolas somos unos sensibleros, nos interesa saber la vida y las preocupaciones de aquellos a los que apreciamos.

.-. ¿Acaso tú me aprecias?- preguntó él clavando en ella su mirada.

.-. ¿¿Eh? Bueno,- ahora era ella quien no podía sostener la profunda mirada del saiyan- yo... ya no te veo como el conquistador de la Tierra, supongo que ha sido el hecho de convivir tanto tiempo bajo el mismo techo...

.-. Eres rara, mujer. Sabes perfectamente que podría matarte y aun así tú... ¡Bah! Olvídalo. – Dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

.-. ¡No! -lo detiene de nuevo la mujer- ¿qué ibas a decir?

.-. Que tú nunca me has tenido miedo.- dijo parándose bajo el quicio de la puerta, pero sin mirarla.

Ante tal afirmación Bulma no pudo evitar reírse, lo cual atrajo la mirada de curiosidad del Guerrero.

.-. Eso no es verdad.- dijo ella- Si te soy sincera cuando estábamos en Namek y te vimos llegar yo me asuste la que mas, incluso tuve una pesadilla contigo.

.-. ¿En serio?- preguntó él alzando la ceja.

.-. Ja, ja. Si, pero supongo que después me acostumbré a ti, no eres tan mala persona cuando se te conoce... espero que no te ofendas.

.-. No me ofendo, incluso cuando viste a Zarbon te pareció que era una buena persona tan solo por ser guapo.- Le recordó él con una sonrisa divertida.

Bulma se sonrojó al recordar ese pequeño fallo.

.-. Bueno un fallo lo tiene cualquiera, además luego resulta que era un sapo asqueroso.

Este comentario arranco unas carcajadas al príncipe saiyan.

.-. JA JA JA JA. Si, tienes razón era un sapo verrugoso y asqueroso JA JA JA.

.-. Bueno ¿qué esperabas que tuviera como capitán un lagartijo como Frezzer? JA JA JA JA- continuó ella animada por las carcajadas del príncipe.

.-. JA JA JA Pues creo que tú no conociste a Dodoria, si Zarbon era el sapo él la rana JA JA JA.

.-. JA JA JA JA La Rana, el Sapo y el Lagartijo. JA JA JA

Las risas se prolongaron un rato mas mientras caían en los chistes todo tipo de personajes, desde Las fuerzas especiales de Guinew hasta Goku y los demás, nadie se salvó de aquellas criticas tan constructivas. El tiempo pasó y la pareja acabó sentada en la cama mientras Vegeta le contaba cosas sobre su infancia y su mundo, por alguna extraña razón el saiyan se sentía a gusto con Bulma, ella tan solo se encontraba a su lado escuchando cada una de sus palabras mostrando el interés en sus grandes y claros ojos azules. Para cuando el príncipe de los saiyans se quiso dar cuenta la mujer y él se encontraban muy cerca el uno del otro y él mismo se sorprendió al descubrirse pensando en lo guapa que estaba en ese momento. Poco a poco las conversaciones se fueron volviendo mas intimas y el tono de cada uno de ellos mas cordial, mas... cariñoso.

Hasta que hubo un momento de silencio entre ellos. La mirada dura del guerrero se ablandó al cruzarse con los ojos azules, por primera vez en su vida el saiyan se sentía sin fuerzas y no le molestaba. Sus rostros se fueron acercando como dos imanes, lentamente pero de invariable rumbo, los dos se encontraban en el mismo trance y ninguno quería salir de él. Empezaron a besarse. Bulma rodeó el cuello de Vegeta con sus brazos acercándose mas a él. Vegeta por su parte era un novato en esos asuntos, ese era su primer beso. Al sentir la calidez de los labios de la chica en los suyos y el cuerpo femenino tan cerca del suyo, sintió como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera todo su cuerpo y acabara en su entrepierna, sintiendo después una ligera presión en el pantalón. Su instinto le hizo rodear con sus brazos la cintura de ella, Bulma al sentirse correspondida se acercó mas a él.

Con sus cuerpos tan juntos la ropa empezó a molestar. Bulma, más experta en esos menesteres, introdujo sus manos bajo la camiseta del guerrero y empezó a levantarla; cuando se la hubo quitado recorrió con sus manos cada uno de los músculos del hombre para después acabar besando su cuello. Vegeta en medio de la excitación se dejó llevar, tumbó a Bulma sobre la cama de un empujón y se abalanzó sobre ella. La chica le siguió el ritmo, mientras se besaban de nuevo con mas pasión ella le fue desabrochando los pantalones y él al no conseguir soltarle la camisa a ella se la arrancó de un tirón. Los botones volaron por todas direcciones y la camisa convertida en harapos fue lanzada a un rincón al igual que los pantalones de ambos...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Vegeta sintió con un grito como el agua de repente fría le golpeaba la piel consiguiendo así que el hombre saliera de sus recuerdos.

.-. ¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGG! ¿¡¡QUIEN ESTÁ USANDO EL AGUA CALIENTE?

Una voz se oyó en la lejanía.

.-. LO SIENTO, JOVEN VEGETA, ES QUE ME PUSE A FREGAR. NO SABÍA QUE HUBIERA ALGUIEN EN LA DUCHA.- dijo la señora Brief desde el piso de abajo.

.-. Quizás empezaba a necesitarlo -se dijo Vegeta a si mismo.

Bulma se encontraba en su cama, tumbada y mirando al techo.

.-. Yo pesé que él sintió algo cuando aquello... como yo... para mi no fue un simple revolcón... pero él es tan... le odio, ese estúpido solo piensa en si mismo... es como Yamcha.

En ese momento Vegeta pasó por delante de la habitación tapado con una toalla y sin prestarla atención cuando esta lo llamó.

.-. ¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS ME IGNORAS?

No obtuvo respuesta. Con un gran suspiro Bulma se acostó definitivamente en la cama y se durmió. A la mañana siguiente cuando se levantó y bajó a desayunar, Vegeta estaba allí y de nuevo la ignoró.

.-. "Esta vez no me va a afectar, si el me ignora a mi, yo a él. Él no es el único con orgullo en esta casa" (pensó)

Bulma se sentó al otro lado de la mesa y se sirvió un poco de café. Cuando el olor del café le llegó a la nariz las tripas se le revolvieron de tal modo que dejó caer la taza y tiró la silla al echar a correr hacia el baño. La madre de Bulma salió tras ella y Vegeta miró la escena con curiosidad.

En el baño.

.-. Bulma querida ¿te encuentras bien?- le preguntó su madre preocupada.

.-. No... ay, no se que me a pasado... de repente al oler el café me sentí mareada y... que raro, anoche estuve en casa no tome nada y ni siquiera cené.

Su madre la miro de arriba abajo.

.-. Quizás sea mejor que vallamos al medico esta tarde.

.-. Que tontería, estoy bien. ¿Para que tendría que ir al medico?

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

COMENTARIOS DE AUTORA:

BUENAS. Je je je je bueno yo no acabo fics, pero empezarlos los empiezo. En fin como habéis visto he acabado cayendo. YO QUE JURÉ, CONJURÉ Y PERJURÉ QUE NO ESCRIBIRIA FICS SOBRE VEGETA Y BULMA... caí en la tentación... que mal...

En fin aun así espero que os guste. Intentaré que sea corto de cuatro capítulos o así pero nuca se sabe. Mandarme algún review diciendo quejas o algo ¿vale?

Runliney

P.S.D: ¡¡¡Esto ya es el colmo! ¡ya es la tercera vez que reedito este fic!


	2. Una pequeña sorpresa

¿¿Embarazada? ¿de éL? ¡¡NO!

Capitulo 2: Una pequeña sorpresa

En el medico.

.-. Mama, ya te dije que no hacía falta venir... ya me encuentro mejor y esa absurda idea tuya de que puedo estar embarazada es una tontería... seguro que tan solo me sentó mal algo que tomé.

.-. Bueno, pues ya que estamos aquí te haces las pruebas que no te cuesta nada.

.-. Que tontería.

Madre e hija estuvieron ahí media tarde para conseguir que les harían las pruebas (así esta de saturado el servicio medico -.-). Finalmente con las pruebas ya hechas el doctor les llamo a su despacho.

(N. de. A.: Puede que esto no ocurra así en la realidad, pero es que como nunca he estado embarazada no tengo ni idea)

.-. Bueno los análisis ya han sido evaluados y creo que les tengo que dar una buena noticia...- le dijo el medico una vez entró en la consulta.

.-. Uff... lo ves mama, ya sabía yo que no estaba embarazada.- dijo Bulma aliviada.

.-. Vaya, entonces creo que debe de ser una mala noticia n.nÛ

.-. ¿¿¿QUÉ? – mirando al medico con cara de terror

.-. Felicidades está usted embarazada.- anunció el doctor tranquilamente.

PATAPAN (- Bulma se a desmayado

En el coche yendo hacia casa.

.-. No se porque te lo tomas así, cielo.- intentaba animarla su madre- Tener un hijo es algo maravilloso, además el joven Yamcha se pondrá muy contento.

.-. Ay, mama no te enteras de nada. Yamcha y yo rompimos hace ya algún tiempo.

.-. Entonces de quien... Ah, no me lo digas ¡es de Goku!

.-. Mama, Goku está casado ¬.¬

.-. Bueno ¿y?

.-. ¡¡¡MAMA!

.-. n.n Era una broma, era una broma. Bueno ¿entonces de quien es? ¿del Espíritu Santo?

.-. No ¬¬...

.-. n.n Venga dime quien es tu nuevo novio y el padre de mi nieta.

.-. ¿Nieta?

.-. Si, porque va a ser niña, yo tengo mucho ojo para esas cosas n.n, pero dime lo ya.

.-. ...

.-. Venga n.n

.-. ……………………………. Bueno…………………. Es que……………No es exactamente mi novio...

.-. ¿Pero quien es?

.-. Bssbsbs – Bulma murmuró algo tan bajito que no se entendió.

.-. ¿Quién has dicho?

.-. Bssbsbs

.-. Venga, cielo, no te de vergüenza ya sabes que yo soy muy liberal para eso.

.-. ... Pues es...

.-. ¿Si?

.-. Ve…………… Vege……………… Vegeta……………- dijo mientras se ponía mas roja que un tomate

.-. ... Oh, vaya... Que tierno n.n Al fin se decidieron.

.-. ¿Qué?- Bulma se volvió hacia su madre con cara de asombro.

.-. No me mires así, cielito, pero es que ya era hora; ustedes dos se gustan desde el principio n.n incluso Goku se dio cuenta.

.-. ¿Goku?

.-. Si, creo que el fue el primero en darse cuenta. Un día que vino de visita me dijo que hacían buena pareja, yo le dije que a mi también me lo parecía y él me preguntó que haber si no me importaría tener al joven Vegeta como yerno y la verdad es que no me importa, es mas, me alegro por ello. n.n

.-. Dices demasiado, mama.

.-. ¿A que te refieres?

.-. Pues que dudo de que ese tonto se alegre, ni siquiera se si yo me alegro...

.-. ¿No te entiendo, hija?

.-. Pues que no creo que este bebe traiga nada bueno...

.-. Oh, no digas eso, hija. Seguro que será una niña lista y fuerte, como sus padres n.n No te preocupes por nada. Además estoy segura de que el apuesto Vegeta te quiere y se alegrará.

.-. Precisamente de eso es de lo que dudo...- dijo mas para ella misma que para su madre, después dirigiéndose a ésta- Mama, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

.-. Lo que quieras.

.-. Me gustaría dar yo la noticia... así que no se lo digas a nadie ¿de acuerdo?

.-. Tranquila no se lo diré ni a un alma.

.-. Gracias mama.

En la corporación Cápsula.

Vegeta estaba picoteando cosas del frigorífico después de una dura jornada de entrenamiento cuando la madre de Bulma llegó a la cocina por la puerta que daba al garaje.

.-. Oh, hola joven Vegeta hoy terminaste muy pronto de entrenar... Por cierto... ¡felicidades! n.n

La Srs. Brief salió de la habitación por la puerta que daba al salón antes de que el príncipe pudiera decir nada.

.-. Esta vieja cada día está mas loca.- comentó él.

.-. ¡¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirte que no hables así de mi madre!- dijo Bulma a su espalda.

.-. Ya has vuelto... Dime ¿cuánto tiempo de vida te han dicho que te queda?- dijo tranquilamente mientras dejaba las provisiones sobre la mesa. (es decir, medio frigorífico)

.-. Tan amable como siempre. Para tu información no tengo nada grave, tan solo era... un simple dolor de tripa... ¡si! ¡eso!

.-. ¿Y por eso te has tenido que pensar la respuesta? ¬¬

.-. Eres un liante. Para que lo preguntas si no te importa en absoluto ¿me equivoco?

.-. Que yo sepa ni siquiera te lo he preguntado. ¿Por qué me tendría que importar una terrícola como tú?- volviéndose hacía su comida.

.-. ¿Acaso no te importo lo de la otra noche?

Vegeta la miró de reojo, después soltó una carcajada.

.-. Eres mas tonta de lo que pensaba, ¿te crees que sentí algo? JA tan solo te utilice para pasar un buen rato.

PLAS (- La palma de la mano de Bulma se estrelló contra la mejilla de Vegeta. Él ni siquiera lo sintió, al menos no físicamente.

Los ojos azules de Bulma se llenaron de lagrimas. Temblando de ira le dijo:

.-. Eres... eres... eres el peor hombre que he conocido, Vegeta. Fui una tonta al pensar que tú... YO ME ENTREGUÉ A TI... y tú no haces mas que despreciarme... Eres un insensible, si sigues así lo vas a pasar mal.

.-. ¡¡¿Es una amenaza!

.-. NO, es una advertencia. Algún día te despertaras y descubrirás que estas solo. Descubrirás que tu fuerza y tu juventud te han abandonado y que no eres mas que una cáscara vacía, la sombra del hombre que una vez fuiste; ni siquiera tu orgullo te hará compañía, no serás mas que un ser desgraciado, despreciado y solo. Y todo eso te pasará por ser lo que eres ahora... NO ERES MAS QUE UN SER DEPRAVADO E IMPÍO QUE ESTÁ CONDENDO A LA SOLEDAD Y AL INFIERNO MAS CRUEL.

Dicho esto Bulma salió corriendo envuelta en llanto y Vegeta todavía impactado por las palabras de la mujer se quedo allí de pie, hundido en sus propios pensamientos. El príncipe en la lejanía oyó un portazo en la parte de arriba y sintió como si alguien le hubiese golpeado fuertemente el pecho. No sabía porque, pero se sentía mal. ¿Sentía remordimientos? ¿¿Por qué? Él había dicho la verdad ¿no? No había sentido nada... tan solo había sido un revolcón... ¿entonces por que diablos le afectaba tanto? ¿Qué le importaba a él aquella niñata tonta y llorona?

Mientras estos pensamientos se repetían una y otra vez en su mente subía las escaleras en dirección a su habitación, pero algo le detuvo justo frente a la puerta de Bulma. El saiyan se acerco un poco a la puerta con la intención de llamar a ella, pero no lo hizo, los sollozos que salían del interior le paralizaron, aun que él no se dio cuenta de ese hecho y lo atribuyó a otras causas.

.-. ¡Bah! Tanta cursilería me está empezando a afectar.- y se fue a su habitación.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

COMENTARIOS DE AUTORA:

BUENAS. Me salió un poco corto este capitulo, pero debéis disculparme el genero romántico no es lo mío, es mas este es el primer fic o historia enteramente romántica que escribo, por lo cual os agradecería criticas y opiniones para así poder mejorar. Espero que os haya gustado n.n

RUNLINEY


	3. El buen amigo

¡¿Embarazada! ¿¿¿de él? ¡¡¡No!

Capitulo 3: El buen amigo

La mañana se alzó gris y triste con las grandes nubes anunciando tormenta. Bulma observaba el jardín desde la ventana de su habitación (sentada en una silla), no había salido de ella en toda la mañana y no tenía intención de hacerlo en todo el día, prefería morirse de hambre encerrada en su cuarto antes que ver a ese capullo con el pelo de punta. Mientras insultaba de nuevo mentalmente a Vegeta alguien llamó a su puerta.

TOC, TOC, TOC.

.-. Bulma querida, tienes visita.- dijo su madre desde el otro lado de la puerta.

.-. No me apetece ver a nadie, dile que se vaya.- dijo Bulma sin mucho animo.

.-. Oh, vamos Bulma. No seas así. Necesito hablar contigo. Voy a entrar ¿eh?- comunicó Yamcha.

.-. Si no puedo impedirlo, adelante.

La puerta se abrió y Yamcha la cruzó. Bulma se volvió hacia él.

.-. Vaya, menudas ojeras tienes. No has dormido muy bien ¿verdad?

.-. Que perspicaz ¬¬. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

.-. Yo... bueno... quería pedirte disculpas...

.-. Yamcha ya te dije que no quiero volver contigo.

.-. Ya lo se, lo se. Y no he venido por eso de verdad.

.-. ¿Entonces?

.-. Quería que me perdonaras por todo lo que te hice, me porte mal, lo se, y... preguntarte si seguimos siendo amigos... aun que ya no seamos nada mas que eso... veras, nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo y no me gustaría que...- dijo sentándose sobre la cama de ella.

.-. Yamcha... Yamcha...- le interrumpió Bulma.- Tranquilo, no te odio ni nada de eso. En ningún momento he pensado en dejar de hablarte ni nada por el estilo... aun que ya no seamos novios no significa que no podamos...

.-. Ser amigos...- acabo Yamcha la frase- Tienes razón... supongo que he sido un idiota por pensar eso. ¿Entonces ya no me guardas rencor?

.-. No me pidas tanto.- le respondió ella mirándole con odio.

.-. Vale, mensaje captado n.nÛ. Cambiando de tema ¿qué te ocurre? Que TÚ duermas mal es una de las señales del Apocalipsis, normalmente no hay quien te despierte.

.-. ¡Ah! ¡Eso! Bah, no me pasa nada, ja, ja, simples pesadillas.

.-. Ya, claro, de ahí que no quisieras ver a nadie y que tu madre al preguntar por ti me dijera que estabas deprimida desde ayer.

.-. Entonces porque preguntas lo que ya sabes. ¬¬

.-. Se el estado, pero no la causa. Venga dime que te pasa, quizás pueda ayudarte.

.-. Gracias por tu preocupación, pero dudo que puedas...

.-. Bueno... -coge a Bulma como una niña y la sienta sobre sus rodillas- no pierdes nada por probar... y si en verdad no puedo ayudarte al menos te habrás desahogado.

La chica lo medita un rato y después se decide a hablar.

.-. Es... es por Vegeta...

.-. ¿Vegeta? ¿qué te ha hecho ese mal encarado?- preguntó el guerrero con el ceño fruncido.

.-. Dejarme embarazada. (N. de A.: Eso, venga, suéltalo de sopetón)

.-. ¡¡¡¿QUÉ!

El lobo solitario se levantó por la impresión y Bulma, que se encontraba sentada en sus rodillas, cayó al suelo de culo.

.-. ¡¡¡AY! ¡Que burro!- dijo frotándose la zona dolorida.

Yamcha se arrodilló junto a su ex-novia y la agarró por los hombros.

.-. ¡Si esto es una broma no tiene ninguna gracia!

.-. Mas quisiera yo que sería una broma. Suéltame, me haces daño.

.-. Lo siento,- se disculpó mientras la soltab y se sentaba de nuevo en la cama- pero es que... ¡joder! ¡con Vegeta! ¡Como has podido acostarte con ese... ese...! ¡Maldita sea! ¡No me hubiese importado que hubiera sido con Krilin o con Ten Shian o con Goku o incluso con el Maestro Muten Roshi! ¡¿pero con Vegeta! ¡¿¿Cómo pudiste acostarte con ese capullo con complejo de superioridad! Y peor aun ¡¡¡TE HAS QUEDADO EMBARAZADA!

.-. Claro, es que yo tenía pensado desde el principio quedarme embarazada ¬¬.- dijo ella con ironía- Pero bueno ¡¡¿acaso te crees que lo tenía planeado! Fue algo que... ocurrió. ¡¡¡NO LO TENÍA PREVISTO!

.-. ¡¡¿Pero tú te das cuenta de quien es Vegeta! ¡Es un maniaco homicida que tan solo piensa en destruir el planeta! Y tú... ¡¡Tú llevas a su hijo!

.-. ¡¡¡Ya basta Yamcha! -dijo levantándose del suelo- Pensé que ibas a ayudarme y no a juzgarme.

.-. Está bien... disculpa...- el hombre también se levantó.- Es que me ha pillado de sorpresa y... Bueno... él no te forzó ¿verdad? Porque si es así ¡¡¡LO MATO!

.-. No, no me forzó. – respondió ella con fastidio.

.-. ¡¡Entonces te drogó! ¡¡¡YA ESTÁ, te emborrachó!

.-. ¡¡Que no, Yamcha! Yo fui completamente consciente de mis actos.

.-. Entonces... ¿cómo pudiste...?

.-. Vuelve a preguntarlo y te echo de aquí a patadas.

.-. Esta bien... bueno y que vas a hacer... ¿tendrás al niño o...?

.-. ... No quiero abortar... aunque lo he pensado... pero no quiero.

.-. Ya... ¿y Vegeta? ¿qué ha dicho?

.-. Él... no lo sabe...

.-. ¿¿No se lo has dicho? ¿¿¿Por qué?

.-. Tenía intención de decírselo cuando volví del hospital, pero... al tenerlo enfrente me acobardé... y después discutimos... y yo... no...

Mientras hablaba Bulma agachó su cabeza y la voz se le quebró. Yamcha se quedó un momento mirando a su exnovia, nunca la había visto tan afectada y quiso saber que era lo que hacía sufrir tanto a una chica tan fuerte como ella. La condujo suavemente hacia la cama he hizo que se sentara en ella, él tomo asiento a su lado.

.-. ¿Quieres contarme lo que ocurrió?- dijo él con voz calmada.

Bulma lo miró con ojos vidriosos, según ella Yamcha tenía la sensibilidad de una cucharilla de té, pero ahora se estaba comportando como todo un amigo, incluso mejor que todos los años que ambos estuvieron de novios, ¿realmente había madurado? ¿Quizás había cometido un error al dejarlo?... no, desde luego que no; descartó es idea de su mente, aunque no lo aceptara en ese momento, ahora había otro hombre ocupando su corazón. Bulma terminó relatando todo lo ocurrido sin poder evitar que al recordar las crueles palabras del príncipe de los saiyans se le saltaran las lagrimas. Cuando concluyó su relato Yamcha tenía ganas de matar a ese extraterrestre pelo pincho y esparcir sus restos por la montaña más alta después de haberlos quemado uno por uno, pero se contuvo, no serviría de nada morir intentando matarle. Lo que su amiga necesitaba ahora era apoyo y consejo, y aunque él no pudiera darle lo segundo pretendía darle mucho de lo primero. Pero al parecer ella no se conformaba con eso; después de humedecer el hombro de su exnovio le pregunto algo que él temía (y mucho) que preguntara.

.-. ¿Qué crees que debería hacer?- preguntó la fémina con los ojos hinchados por el llanto.

.-. Pues... (sin saber que responder) ¿tú... tú le quieres?

Bulma dio un respingo ante tal pregunta.

.-. Pues yo... ya no lo se...

.-. ¿Cómo que ya no lo sabes?

.-. Después de... bueno, después de aquello yo pensaba que Vegeta era el hombre de mi vida, pero el comenzó a evitarme y... después él... me dijo aquello... y... yo... ya no se – la voz de Bulma se volvió a quebrar cuando le asaltaron los recuerdos, pero ella se resistió a llorar, ya había llorado suficiente, se dijo a sí misma.

.-. "Esto es cada vez mas complicado" -pensó él- "¿Por que las mujeres serán tan complicadas?"

Entonces se le ocurrió algo.

.-. ¿Y si hablara con Vegeta?

.-. Seguramente te mataría.- dijo ella mirándole con asombro un momento para después cambiar a una mirada de "estas loco"

.-. Si... bien pensado... es absurdo... Ya me la tiene bastante jurada como para arriesgarme mas.

.-. No te equivoques, no te la tiene jurada es solo que... no te toma en serio.

.-. Oh, claro, eso es mucho mejor. ¬¬ ¿Por qué se comportará siempre de esa forma tan prepotente?

.-. Bueno... según se él fue el príncipe de su planeta y supongo que le gusta que le hagan caso y que le consideren el mas fuerte... por eso creo que odia tanto a Goku...

El hombre se quedó mirando a su exnovia boquiabierto mientras esta seguía haciendo su análisis sobre la personalidad de Vegeta con todo lujo de detalles y pudo observar como el rostro de la chica iba iluminándose con cada palabra. Yamcha se sonrió, sin siquiera darse cuenta había conseguido que Bulma contestara a su pregunta.

.-. "Bueno al fin y al cabo, no es tan difícil entender a las mujeres" -Pensó el pobre iluso- "solo hay que escucharlas un poco"(N de A.: ¡¡Por fin uno que se da cuenta!)

Cuando Bulma acabó de hablar se quedó un rato en silencio, mirando al vacío y con una sonrisa en los labios.

.-. Bueno... yo creo que en primer lugar deberías decírselo.-dijo mientras se levantaba

.-. Supongo... ¿a dónde vas Yamcha?

.-. Esto... yo... he quedado con una chica – anunció rojo de la vergüenza, se le hacía raro decirle eso a Bulma, pero ahora tan solo eran amigos ¿no?

.-. ¿Quién es? ¿La chica del otro día? -Le preguntó mientras le acompañaba a la puerta de salida-

.-. No, después de lo que ocurrió Wanda no quiso saber nada de mi.

.-. Lo siento... – se disculpó ella mientras abría la puerta.

.-. No te preocupes... estabas en tu pleno derecho.

.-. Bueno al menos lo reconoces -dijo apartándose el pelo de manera orgullosa.

Los dos echaron a reír, pero de repente Yamcha paro para poder devolver la mirada amenazadora a quien les observaba desde el quicio de la puerta que daba al jardín. Bulma se volvió y descubrió a Vegeta que los miraba de mala manera apoyado de forma indiferente en el marco de la puerta.

.-. Creo que será mejor que me vaya, Bulma, se me hace tarde. Espero que quedes conmigo algún día de estos y podamos hablar.

.-. Si, claro, cuando quieras, adiós Yamcha.

Bulma le dio un beso de despedida en la mejilla y Yamcha se lo devolvió, en ese momento noto como el ki de Vegeta aumentaba, pero el saiyan no se movió de donde estaba. Después de que Yamcha se marchara Bulma se dirigió a las escaleras sin siquiera mirar a Vegeta, no se sentía con ganas de entablar ningún tipo de conversación con él, pero al parecer al él no le pasaba eso.

.-. ¿Creí que ya lo habías dejado con el paleto aquel? -pregunto él como si no fuera la cosa.

.-. Eso a ti no te importa.- le respondió tajantemente si siquiera volverse hacia él.

.-. ¡Mírame cuando te hablo, mujer!- gritó mientras daba unos peligrosos pasos hacia ella.

Bulma continuo su ascenso por las escaleras ignorándole, cuando de pronto Vegeta apareció delante de ella con los brazos cruzados y mirada amenazadora. Durante un instante la cara de Bulma mostró el miedo que sentía ante aquella mirada iracunda y fría, pero consiguió como otras veces vencer ese miedo y contestarle.

.-. ¡¡Quítate de en medio!

Vegeta ni se inmutó.

.-. Pero bueno ¡¿Quién te has creído que eres para meterte en mi vida privada!

.-. ¡¡Creo que estoy en todo mi derecho de saber...!

.-. ¡¡¿De saber que! ¡¡Tú no tienes ningún derecho sobre mi! ¡¿Quién te creíste que eres!- le grito interrumpiéndolo una Bulma fuera de sí.

Vegeta abrió la boca para contestar, pero no lo hizo tan solo se dedicó a mirarla peor que antes (si eso es posible). Bulma le retiró la mirada e intentó seguir subiendo por un costado suyo, por culpa de la estrechez de la escalera Bulma le rozó un brazo, pero no hubo mas contacto entre ellos que eso. A diferencia de lo que ella creía Vegeta no la detuvo tan solo se dedico a seguirla con la mirada hasta que desapareció de su vista.

Una vez solo la mirada del príncipe de los saiyans se relajó, ¿por qué había hecho eso? ¿Qué le importaba a él que el paleto y Bulma volvieran a estar juntos? ¿por qué rayos se comportaba de una manera tan estúpida? Y sobre todo ¿qué era él de ella? Esa pregunta se le respondió sola: él no era nada, ni siquiera eran amigos, él no era nada de nadie. Por alguna razón las palabras que Bulma le había dedicado el día anterior resonaron como un eco en su mente, como era de esperar Vegeta las desechó en seguida.

.-. Maldita sea. Estar en este planeta me esta convirtiendo en un estúpido.

Acto seguido volvió a su cámara de gravedad a seguir entrenando.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

COMENTARIOS DE AUTORA:

BUENAS. Pronto llega el final no estéis impacientes, al final serán 5 capítulos y no 4, pero que le vamos a hacer. Pensaba hacer este capitulo mas largo , pero al final opté por dejar el apagón para el siguiente que sino se alargaba mucho... ¿qué que apagón? Eso ya lo veréis ;p

RUNLINEY


	4. Confesiones

¡¡¡Embarazada! ¿De él? ¡¡¡No!

Capitulo 4: Confesiones.

Las nubes se arremolinaron mas y mas hasta que comenzaron a descargar la tormenta sobre la Orange Star City. Los rayos disparaban toda su furia sobre la Corporación Cápsula, hasta que uno alcanzó a dar en el pararrayos de las instalaciones y los plomos saltaron apagando todos los aparatos eléctricos, la luz e incluso la cámara de gravedad.

(N. de A.: Es que como no ganaban en combustible terminaron por acoplar la nave a la red eléctrica de la casa)

.-. Oh, genial ¿y ahora que?

Dijo Vegeta cuando las luces de la cámara se apagaron y la gravedad volvió a su nivel normal. Vegeta se dirigió a la puerta de salida, pero sin electricidad el sistema automático de apertura tampoco funcionaba así que acabo soltando la puerta a golpes. Se dirigió a la casa mientras juraba y perjuraba por tener que mojarse, cuando llego hasta la puerta y la abrió un foco de luz le dio de lleno.

.-. Ah, eres tú. -dijo Bulma sin mucho animo mientras bajaba la linterna.

.-. ¿Se puede saber que has hecho? Se ha quedado sin energía la cámara.- le preguntó el saiyan malhumorado.

.-. Ha sido la tormenta, tipo listo - le respondió ella molesta.- No se si te habrás percatado, pero el resto de la casa tampoco tiene luz.

CLICK CLACK (- Sonido de el interruptor al ser pulsado por Vegeta para comprobar si era cierto. Lógicamente no se encendió la luz.

.-. Ah, pues es cierto.

.-. ¡Claro que es cierto! ¿Te crees que me gusta ir con una linterna por la casa?

.-. ¿Y yo que se?

Bulma se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina intentando calmarse.

.-. ¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó el guerrero con su típico tono de voz amargado.

.-. A intentar conectar todo de nuevo.- Respondió la inventora de mala gana.

Vegeta la siguió con el fin de aprender como se hacía por si aquello volvía a pasar y estaba solo en la casa. Bulma abrió la puerta que daba a la bodega y bajó por las escaleras. Vegeta le seguía de cerca, cosa que ponía cada vez mas nerviosa a Bulma y entre los nervios y la poca luz que había en la estancia, ella acabó tropezando en las escaleras y hubiera caído de bruces al suelo si Vegeta no la hubiera agarrado. El príncipe de los saiyans la aferró por la cintura antes de que ella se desequilibrara del todo y la acercó a él para darle apoyo hasta que ella volviera a tener bien puestos los pies.

.-. Gracias... – dijo ella débilmente, estaba sorprendida por la reacción del saiyan, es mas, le hubiera parecido de lo mas normal que ni siquiera se hubiera preocupado de su estado después de la caída. Por su parte el príncipe de los saiyans no dijo nada y en cuanto pudo la soltó como si le quemara.

Siguieron con el descenso. Cuando hubieron llegado Bulma se dirigió hacia el panel y volvió a colocar los interruptores en encendido...

.-. Las luces siguen apagadas.- informó él mirando escaleras arriba.

.-. No lo entiendo... – murmuró la chica mientras se agachaba y abría el armario de los fusibles- ¡Oh! ¡Vaya lo que faltaba! Se ha reventado un fusible... tendré que cambiarlo.

Tras eso Bulma se dirigió hacia el taller de su padre donde siempre solía haber fusibles de todo tipo (alguno valdría), pero como siempre suele pasar cuando necesitas algo urgentemente... no quedaba ni uno. (Que mala soy) Tanto Bulma como Vegeta acabaron sentados en el salón (en sillones diferentes) haciéndose muda compañía el uno al otro mientras eran iluminados intermitentemente por los relámpagos. El silencio entre ambos podía incluso oírse, lo único que hacía que el mutismo fuera absoluto era el ruido de la tormenta en el exterior y el tic tac del reloj que se encontraba en la sala. Es mas el ruido de este último se clavaba en la mente de la chica haciéndola exasperar cada vez mas y a medida que el tiempo pasaba el tic tac parecía volverse mas lento, y mas , y mas lento...

.-. ¿No te aburre estar aquí sentado sin hacer nada?- dijo Bulma de repente haciendo brincar al príncipe de los saiyans, quien posiblemente se estaba a punto de dormir.

.-. ¿Tienes alguna idea mejor? –Respondió él sin mucho animo.

.-. Bueno... creo que arriba tengo algún juego de mesa... - la mirada de Vegeta le indicó no estaba muy por la labor - Mejor olvídalo.

El silencio volvió a caer sobre ellos. Durante ese nuevo silencio a Bulma le vino algo a la mente.

.-. "Quizás... Debería decírselo ahora... la verdad es que no tendré mejor oportunidad que esta... pero quizás se enfade... pero... ¿por qué tendría que enfadarse? El tuvo parte de culpa... SE LO DIGO"

La peliazul clavo sus ojos en Vegeta decidida.

.-. Vegeta. – le llamó resuelta- Tengo que decirte algo.

Vegeta le dirigió una mirada entre atenta y cansina.

.-. Yo... veras... yo... anteayer cuando fui al hospital... bueno... me dijeron que... Es...

BROUUUUUMMMM (- Mientras decía la parte importante un inmenso trueno ahogó el sonido de su voz y por lo tanto Vegeta no lo oyó.

.-. ¿Qué has dicho? No te he entendido.- pregutó el saiyan mirándola con la ceja alzada.

.-. ¿¿¿QUÉ? -cayendo al suelo por la impresión- "No, No me ha oído lo tendré que volver a repetir"

Volviéndose a sentar, armándose de valor y suspirando fuertemente con el fin de calmarse.

.-. Decía que... yo... (suspiro) Estoy...

RIIIIIIINGGG (- El teléfono la corta de nuevo.

Bulma coge el teléfono.

.-. ¿Diga? "Solo esto puede pasarme a mi"

.-. ¿Bulma? ¿Eres tú?- preguntó una voz al otro lado del telefono.

.-. Si Chichi, Soy yo.

.-. Ah Bien. Bueno veras te llamaba porque necesito tu ayuda.

.-. ¿Mi ayuda?

.-. Si. Es que le he comprado a Gohan un nuevo aparato para el estudio.

.-. ¿Un aparato para el estudio?

.-. Si, es como un ordenador, pero solo sirve para estudiar. (Mira que se gasta el dinero en tonterías ¬¬) Y lo que ocurre es que yo no entiendo de electrónica y al parecer estas instrucciones dan por supuesto que todo el mundo conoce palabras como 'software', 'CPU' y otras cuantas mas que ni siquiera se pronunciarlas.

.-. Está bien. -.-Û Tú vete diciéndome lo que no entiendes y yo trataré de explicártelo.

.-. ¡Gracias! non

Tras dos horas de conversación telefónica intentando que Chichi comprendiera la mayor parte de las palabras que venían en las instrucciones a Bulma se le acabó la paciencia.

.-. Mira Chichi será mejor que mañana me pase por tu casa y te lo haga yo misma.

.-. Oh no, no lo hagas. No hace falta, creo que ya lo empiezo a entender.

.-. No, insisto. Mañana a la mañana me paso por allá.

.-. Pues muy bien, gracias non

(Chichi jamás llegó a comprender la informática -.-Ûû)

Tras colgar el teléfono se volvió hacia donde estaba sentado Vegeta, cual fue su sorpresa al descubrir que el príncipe de los saiyans se había quedado completamente dormido. Con un suspiro de resignación la científica se levantó y se dispuso a irse a otra parte, pero antes de salir por la puerta se detuvo. Le daba lastima dejarlo ahí sentado como estaba con la cabeza caída hacia un lado, así que como no podía llevarlo hasta su habitación fue en busca de una manta para al menos taparle. Cuando hubo vuelto comenzó a poner suavemente la manta sobre él y después con sumo cuidado ajustó la manta al cuerpo del saiyan para evitar que se destapara. Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que el rostro de él no reflejaba la ira de siempre; todo su rostro reflejaba tranquilidad.

Bulma se quedó como hipnotizada mirando el semblante de Vegeta, jamás lo había visto tan tranquilo. Nadie que lo viera ahora pesaría que él alguna vez hubiese amenazado la Tierra, su gesto mostraba orgullo y altivez pero no maldad, incluso pensó que tenía algún rastro de inocencia en su porte. Bulma estaba totalmente hechizada.

El subconsciente guerrero de Vegeta, curtido ya por años de experiencia, comenzó a sentirse alarmado. La proximidad de alguien y la mirada clavada en él fueron el pequeño detonante que hizo que el príncipe se removiera en sueños, tal vez una persona normal no se hubiera enterado y en caso de haberlo hecho lo hubiese ignorado, pero Vegeta se había prácticamente criado en los planetas base de Freezer donde las intrigas y los asesinatos estaban a la orden del día; y en un lugar donde un puñal en el corazón se considera muerte natural (porque naturalmente te mueres), se aprende a no confiarse.

Vegeta abrió los ojos descubriendo frente a él los grandes ojos azules de Bulma. Eso no le hizo gracia, pues le hizo sentirse como un niño que es velado por su madre, eso en la mente de Vegeta significaba ser débil.

.-. ¿Qué te crees que haces, mujer?- dijo de muy mala manera.

.-. Nada,- argumentó la fémina apartándose rápidamente de él- tan solo te tapaba para que no te quedaras frío. Pensé en despertarte, pero creí que te enfadarías y al parecer no me equivocaba.

.-. No necesito de tus cuidados.- dijo mientras se levantaba y tiraba al suelo la manta, después se dirigió a la salida.

.-. ¿Por qué siempre haces lo mismo Vegeta? – preguntó ella entristecida.

Vegeta se detuvo y se volvió hacia ella con curiosidad.

.-. ¿Qué es lo que hago siempre?

.-. Evitas a la gente que quiere ayudarte- dijo tranquilamente- al principio pensé que era por tu orgullo, pero ahora estoy segura de que no... o al menos no siempre. Incluso algo tan nimio como el que alguien te tape con una manta te sienta mal, creo que lo que pasa es que tienes miedo de...

.-. ¡¡Yo no tengo miedo a nada!- gritó enojado.

.-. Tienes miedo de que la gente se te acerque.- continuó ella sin hacer caso a la interrupción.

.-. Que tonterías estas diciendo, mujer, ahora mismo estas cerca de mí y no te tengo miedo, ju, ¿por que tendría que temer a alguien que no tiene ni la mitad de fuerza que yo?

.-. No tienes miedo al daño físico que te pueda hacer y creo que ya sabes a que me refiero... tienes miedo de llegar a tomar aprecio a alguien o a algo.

.-. ¡¡¡DEJA DE DECIR TONTERÍAS!- después de decir eso en tono desafiante el príncipe de los saiyans se volvió dispuesto a marcharse.

.-. Si no es verdad ¿por qué te enfadas?- le pregunto ella con audacia deteniendo la marcha del hombre.

.-. PORQUE NO DICES MAS QUE TONTERÍAS CURSILERAS- le gritó volviéndose hacia ella con los puños apretados.

.-. ¡Tan solo te digo la verdad!- reafirmó Bulma.

.-. ¡¡¿LA VERDAD! ESO NO ES LA VERDAD, YO SE PERFECTAMENTE CUAL ES LA VERDAD Y ESA NO LO ES.- continuó el saiyan fuera de sí.- ADEMÁS A QUE VIENE TODO ESTO, ¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS ME LO DICES?

.-. ¡¡Porque alguien debía hacerlo!- dijo ella subiendo mas el tono de voz.

.-. ¡¡¿Y POR QUE PRECISAMENTE TÚ!

.-. ¡¡POR QUE ME IMPORTAS!

Esa última afirmación retumbó en la mente del orgulloso príncipe haciéndole retroceder tanto física como mentalmente.

.-. ¿Qué te importo? Eres mas tonta de lo que pensaba. ¿No te das cuenta de que dentro de tres años cuando acabe con los androides, también acabaré con tú planeta?- le dijo con un tono mas calmado (estaba shokeado)

.-. Si, lo se. Me lo recuerdas siempre que puedes y yo me lo repito en muchas otras veces...

.-. ¿Y entonces por que...?

.-. Porque no puedo negar lo que siento, incluso aunque quisiera odiarte yo... no puedo...

.-. Eso no son mas que debilidades, mujer... deberías superarlas... – el saiyan se volvió dispuesto a irse pues esta conversación se le hacía de lo mas vergonzosa, pero hubo algo que le detuvo mas bruscamente de lo que le hubiera detenido cualquier golpe del mundo, una simple frase que marcaría el resto de su vida mas de lo que él se imaginaba...

.-. Pues esa debilidad te va a hacer padre... –dijo Bulma en un susurro casi inaudible, pero que llegó con toda claridad a los oídos del saiyan.

Vegeta se giro rápidamente con tal de averiguar si lo que había oído era cierto o fue un simple delirio de su imaginación. La frase quedo totalmente confirmada cuando al volverse vio que Bulma huía a toda velocidad escaleras arriba. El príncipe de los saiyans se quedo un rato quieto sin siquiera respirar, digiriendo la frase de la mujer...

¿Ser padre? ¿eso había dicho, pero eso era imposible ¿no? ¡él no podía ser padre! Nunca había pensado si quiera en esa posibilidad... ¿Acaso no sería una treta de esa mujer para...? ¡¡¿PARA QUE! Él no tenía nada para darle y... ¿si sería para salvar su mundo? No, eso era una autentica locura, ella tenía amigos poderosos que se encargarían de algo así, definitivamente no podría ser eso. Entonces otra duda le asalto ¿qué ocurriría si era verdad?...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

COMENTARIOS DE AUTORA:

Por fin acabé este capitulo, buf, si que me ha costado esta vez. Si es que no tenía ni idea de cómo darle forma y al final me quedo un poco mas cursi de lo que yo quería, pero en fin que se le va a hacer; el genero romántico no es lo mío...

Bueno como ya sabéis es la tercera vez que edito este fic... alguien me tiene manía Y.Y pero lo dicho: "Conmigo no podrá nadie, si vuelven a quitármela la volveré a editar con otro nombre, nada podrá impedir que leáis el final, lo prometo." Me despido.

Runliney

P.S.D.: QUIERO REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSS que tengo que recuperar los que he perdido n.n


	5. La rosa final

¡¡¡Embarazada! ¿De él? ¡¡¡No!

COMENTARIOS DE AUTORA: (no, no los he cambiado... me daba pereza ;p)

No se asusten, el capitulo va después. Tan solo he decidido poner lo primero los comentarios para mantener el suspense (juas juas juas soy malvada) En fin aquí tenéis el capitulo final. Ya dije que iba a ser un fic cortito. Bueno ahora paso a dar las gracias a todos aquellos que lo han leído y me han dejado reviews, obviamente me es imposible saber quien mas lo ha leído si no deja review. Y por si lo piensan... si, esto no es mas que una forma de crear suspense.

Shadir: Jejejeje. Gracias por ser tan seguidora de todos mis fics. Jejeje siempre estimula que haya alguien que los lea todos. GRACIAS POR ELLO.

Hitoki-chan: Gracias por los ánimos y me alegro de que te gustara.

Princess Mko: Me alegra que te gustara la actitud de Yamcha, la verdad nunca me gusto que lo pusieran como un libertino, pero... es que necesitaba una forma de separarlo de Bulma jeje, pero tampoco era plan de no volverse hablar. Tanto en el comic como en el anime no parecen guardarse rencor alguno. Y lo de que Vegeta no se acordaba... no es eso, simplemente nunca pensó en la posibilidad de ser padre.

Cali-kun: Jejeje ya viste que continué espero que te haya gustado.

Hola: Huy, gracias por echarme esa flor. La verdad es que nunca pensé que mi fic tuviera tanta aceptación.

Chibi Romi: Esa era la idea cuando comencé a escribir el fic, no quería cambiar la personalidad de Vegeta, ya hay bastantes fics que lo hacen. Si yo fuera Vegeta y me enterara que algunos me ponen como un tipo sensible cuando creo que los sentimientos son una chorrada de débiles... causaría algunas muertes. Por eso hice este fic, ¡para salvaguardar el orgullo y honor de el Príncipe de los saiyans!(me emociono demasiado -.-) Espero que ya arreglaras tu problema. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta soy de España.

Jessyasha: Me alegro de que te gustara. Aun que tu review fue muy cortito jeje n.nÛ

Yuna Aoki: Jejejejejeje n.nÛ Bueno la verdad si que parece un poco corto a la hora de pillar sentimientos (incluso los propios), pero que se le va a hacer orgulloso hasta la muerte. (y nunca mejor dicho)

Ada: Tu review si que me llegó al alma, me alegra de que mi fic se haya convertido en uno de tus favoritos. Como siempre diré el genero romántico no es lo mío. Aun así me alegra de que a nadie le pareciera cursi y es que a mi cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con sentimientos profundos me parece cursi (es inevitable) por eso nunca se cuan cursi puede parecer para los demás.

Ana Silvia Jimnez Cortes: ¿Que yo te inspiré? Eso es nuevo. Ya leí tu fic y me encantó. Aun que lo acabaste antes que yo jeje. Aquí tienes tu esperado final. n.o

Ady: Tú eres otra de las fanáticas de la pareja B/V ¿verdad? Jejeje me alegra que te haya gustado, vosotras (y vosotros que seguro que hay) sois los mas exigentes en este genero.

Ssj-Arsinoe: AMIGAAAAAAAAAAAA me alegra de que te gustara tanto jejeje espero que este capitulo también te guste.

Atori-chan: La verdad es que el por que se juntaron Bulma y Vegeta es uno de los grandes misterios de la humanidad. ¿fue por el nacimiento de Trunks? ¿Fue por que Vegeta se tomó un filtro de amor y quedó prendado de Bulma? ¿Bulma se cayó y se dio un golpe en la cabeza tan fuerte como para enamorarse de aquel al que antes le tenía miedo?... quien sabe... es un expediente X... ¡Llamemos a Malder y a Scaly! (¿se escriben así?)

Altariel: Aiya Altariel-wen, me alegró mucho ver que a una elfa que habla en la alta lengua (osease quenya) Que le vamos a hacer me encanta Tolkien y si no escribo fics del Señor de los Anillos es por que, sinceramente, no me veo capaz de emular al Maestro de la literatura épica. Namarië mellon

Y finalmente os dejo con el capitulo, espero que os guste:

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Capitulo 5: La rosa final

Los días pasaron desde el apagón y Vegeta no había despegado los labios para dirigirse a Bulma mas de lo necesario, aun que de vez en cuando la mujer se sentía observada por él, pero nunca ni una palabra. Al principio ella pensaba que Vegeta le preguntaría algo o renegaría de ser el padre, pero al parecer el príncipe parecía haber olvidado por completo el descubrimiento y la vida continuo como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Tres meses después, en pleno invierno, a Bulma se le fue notando mas su estado y Vegeta comenzó a distanciarse mas de ella. Por suerte para Bulma resultó que Yamcha era mejor amigo que novio y fue gracias a él la futura mama pudo "olvidar" en cierto modo al padre de la criatura, ya que generosa o obligadamente el guerrero la llevaba de compras para ella y para el bebe. (Es decir que lo llevaba de mula) Uno de esos días...

.-. ¡Vamos Yamcha! No te quedes rezagado.- dijo Bulma entrando tranquilamente por la puerta de la corporación.

.-. Decirlo es muy fácil cuando no llevas nada... ¡Ay!... al menos podrías llevar las que no pesan.- se quejó Yamcha que iba haciendo malabares para que no se le cayeran el montón de cajas y bolsas que lo sepultaban.

.-. Recuerda que estoy embarazada Yamcha, no puedo coger ningún tipo de peso_ (otra como mi hermana... explotando el embarazo al limite)_

.-. Aun así podrías ayudar...

Bulma se acerca y con un dedo empuja la pila de cajas hasta ponerla mas o menos recta.

.-. Muy amable – le agradeció el guerrero con la mayor ironía del mundo.

La pareja se dirigió al salón una vez allí le hombre dejó las cajas y bolsas en un rincón y Bulma se dejó caer (literalmente) en el sofá.

.-. ¡Ains! Que bien se está en casa non

.-. Ya lo puedes decir – dijo él mientras se tronaba las tabas de los dedos- me has tenido todo el día de tienda en tienda.

.-. No te quejes. Tú te ofreciste voluntario.

.-. Que yo sepa tan solo vine a hacerte una visita cuando me secuestraste y me llevaste al centro comercial.- da la espalda a su amiga con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

.-. No te enfades. Necesitaba un par de brazos fuertes para que me llevaran las bolsas- dijo mientras le abrazaba desde atrás con voz de niña inocente.

.-. A si que solo me quieres como un burro de carga, pues que ilusión.- le dijo de manera fría mientras se desembaraza de ella y se aleja unos pasos.

.-. Pe-pero Yamcha, no es eso. Sabes que disfruto de tu compañía...- se disculpó apenada

.-. ¿Es que no te das cuenta?- con voz MUY seria

.-. ¿De que?- le preguntó entristecida.

.-. ¡¡¡De que te estoy tomando el pelo! - le gritó él con una gran sonrisa burlona.

PLAS (- Sonido de cojín chocándose contra la cara de Yamcha.

.-. ¡¡¡Estúpido! ¡¡¡Creí que te habías enfadado!

El guerrero está tirado por los suelos riéndose de ella.

.-. NO TE RIAS. Yo no le veo la gracia...- le reprocho ella mientras una lagrima rueda por su rostro.

.-. Pero Bulma, no llores por eso, que tan solo era una broma.

.-. Lo se, pero es que no puedo evitarlo. Últimamente estoy... no se... sensible... – comentó ella restregándose los ojos con la manga de la blusa.

.-. Jejeje. Debe de ser cosa del embarazo. En fin, ahora que saco el tema... ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

.-. Claro, ¿cuál?

.-. ¿Por qué has comprado tanta ropa de bebe si aun te faltan 6 meses?

.-. Es que... me hacía ilusión n.nÛ

.-. ¿Y por que no esperas a saber si es niño o niña?

.-. ¡Ah! ¡cierto! Se me olvidaba decirte, la semana que viene tengo cita con el ginecólogo y me dirán por fin que es. ¿Iras conmigo como hasta ahora?

.-. ¡Claro! ¿Cuándo es?

.-. El Jueves a las seis.

.-. El jueves... el jueves... – dijo en voz baja mientras pensaba que tenía que hacer ese día, después chasqueó los dedos y se volvió hacia Bulma.- ¡Oh! ¡Mierda! El jueves no puedo...

.-. ¡¿Por qué!

.-. Lo siento Bulma, pero el jueves ya tenía plan. Unos amigos y yo vamos a planear la despedida de soltero de otro amigo y...

.-. ¿Y no pueden hacerlo sin ti?- le preguntó ella entristecida.

.-. Lo siento, pero ya me he comprometido.

.-. Bueno... entonces supongo que tendrá que venir mi madre...

.-. ¿Por qué no vas sola?

.-. Jejejejeje (risa nerviosa) es que si voy sola me da corte n.nÛû

.-. Mira que eres rarita a veces – le dijo mirándole con una tremenda gota.

.-. Jejejejejejejejejejejejejejejejejeje (mas risa nerviosa)

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-EL JUEVES-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Las 4 pm

Bulma entra en la cocina y encuentra a su madre fregando.

.-. ¿Mama?

.-. ¿Si querida?

.-. ¿Podrías acompañarme al ginecólogo?

.-. ¡Oh! ¿Pero era hoy? Recuerdo que algo me dijiste, pero es que hoy no puedo.

.-. ¡¿Qué! ¿Por qué?

.-. Porque hoy es jueves, día de la limpieza general. Si no limpio hoy tendré que esperar al siguiente jueves.

.-. Pero mama puedes limpiar mañana, hoy acompáñame.

.-. No, no puedo limpiar mañana. Mañana es el día de hornear pasteles para el resto de la semana. (que mujer mas rara ¬¬) Lo siento pero no puedo ir, me lo tendrías que haber dicho antes. Lo siento, cielo.

.-. Y ahora... ¿quién irá conmigo?- comentó Bulma en voz alta mientras se sentaba abatida en una silla.

.-. Mmm... el joven Yamcha te acompaña siempre ¿no?

.-. El tampoco puede, ya ha quedado con sus amigotes y no puede faltar- dijo desanimada.

.-. ¿Y que me dices de tu novio?

.-. ¿Mi novio? ¿Qué novio?

.-. Pues quien va a ser, tontita, el apuesto Vegeta. Él es el padre de la criatura ¿no?

.-. Puede que sea el padre del niño, pero no es mi novio.

.-. Como sea. Pero aun así es el padre, seguro que le hace ilusión ir.- dicho esto vuelve a su fregatina.

.-. Lo dudo.- susurró Bulma apoyando la cabeza en las manos.

Las 5:05 pm

Bulma se preparaba para marchar al hospital.

.-. "Menudas ideas de bombero tiene mi madre"- pensaba- "Mira que decir que invitaría a Vegeta a venir... ¡¿cómo voy a invitar a ese... ese...! ¡Ni siquiera me ha preguntado ningún día por el niño!... Aun que pensándolo bien... si le invito conseguiré por fin sacar el tema del embarazo frente a él y le recordaré que es el padre, cosa que parece haber olvidado. Además ¿qué puedo perder? Total no va a querer."

En ese momento pasa Vegeta por enfrente de su puerta.

.-. "Venga allá voy, jejeje, te vas a enterar. Te voy a poner en un aprieto" ¡¡Vegeta, espera!

Bulma salió al pasillo a toda velocidad para alcanzar al príncipe. Para su sorpresa él ya se había detenido al oír su reclamo.

.-. ¿Qué ocurre, mujer?- preguntó con su típico buen humor.

A Bulma no le pasó desapercibido la rápida mirada que Vegeta dirigió a su vientre.

.-. Verás me preguntaba... no, déjalo es una tontería. Seguro que no vas a querer- dijo con claro tono de "me estoy haciendo la interesante"

.-. Eso lo decidiré yo. ¿De que se trata?

.-. Verás, hoy tengo cita con el ginecólogo y en la ecografía de hoy me dirán si el bebe es niño o niña. Y pensé que quizás te gustaría venir, al fin y al cabo tu eres el padre.

La mujer esperó unos instantes como si esperara una respuesta, pero al no obtenerla, con cierta satisfacción por su parte, se dio media vuelta y continuo hablando.

.-. Lo ves, ya sabía yo que no ibas a querer.

.-. Iré.- respondió él de repente.

.-. ¿¿¿¿Cómo dices? – preguntó Bulma volviéndose hacia él con los ojos bien abiertos.

.-. ¿Acaso el embarazo te afectó a los oídos? He dicho que voy a ir contigo.

Ya os podéis imaginar la cara de Bulma, su mayor pesadilla se había hecho realidad.

A las 6 pm en la consulta.

Una vez allá Vegeta podía ser considerado parte del mobiliario ya que nada mas entrar en la consulta se apoyó de brazos cruzados en la pared y no se movió. Bulma estaba tumbada en la camilla frente al visor con la camisa remangada enseñando la tripa. El medico entró. Un hombre mayor de pelo cano.

.-. ¡Buenas tardes señorita Brief!- saludó el doctor amablemente.

.-. ¡Buenas tardes!

.-. Siento haber tardado, estaba ocupado con el papeleo. Por cierto, ¿hoy no le acompaña su amigo?

.-. No, hoy... ha venido el padre.

.-. ¿El padre?- el medico no había reparado en Vegeta (en verdad lo confundió con el mobiliario XD), el príncipe carraspeó para atraer la atención hacia sí (¿necesita una pastilla señorita Umbridge? "Lo siento, no pude evitar el comentario"XDD)

.-. Ah, está ahí, lo siento no le vi n.nÛ. En verdad debe de estar orgulloso, en mi vida he visto un bebe que creciera tan rápido y sano.

.-. ... Ju. Eso es algo normal.- dijo Vegeta tranquilamente.

.-. ¿Normal dice?- pregunto el medico con curiosidad.

.-. Tengo un poco de prisa. Por favor Doctor ¿puede empezar?- añadió rápidamente Bulma antes de que la conversación fuera a mas.

.-. Si, por supuesto. Vamos a ver.- cogió un tubo de crema- Esto le estará frío. (y mucho . )

El medico extendió la crema por encima de la barriga de Bulma y luego cogió el visor del ecógrafo y comenzó a pasarlo.

.-. Muy bien, veamos... Tienes un bebe muy tímido, Bulma, siempre tengo problemas para encontrarle... ¡Ah! ¡Aquí está!- dirigiéndose a Vegeta- Si no lo ha visto nunca debería acercarse.

.-. Aquí estoy bien. – añadió el saiyan secamente.

.-. Muy bien como quiera. –de nuevo con la ecografía- Vamos a ver que eres chiquitín... Vaya, pues si que eres tímido. Con esa pierna en medio no veo nada. Vamos, apártala (dando unos golpecitos en el vientre de Bulma)... Así está mejor... vaya, vaya...

.-. ¡¿Qué! ¿sabe ya lo que es?- preguntó la mujer claramente emocionada.

.-. Jejeje. Pues claro...- tono de "me hago el interesante"

.-. ¿¿¿¿¿Y bien?

.-. ... Es un niño.

.-. ¡¿En serio! ¡Has oído Vegeta! ¡¡Va a ser un niño!

La futura madre miró a Vegeta que estaba ensimismado mirando a la pantallita con una sonrisa de complacencia. Eso agrandó aun mas la sonrisa de Bulma.

.-. Vaya, vaya ¿qué es esto?- saltó de pronto el doctor mirando de manera grave la pantalla.

.-. ¿El que? ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Bulma preocupada.

.-. Al final de la espalda... aquí (señalando el lugar) Parece tener un apéndice de mas... como si fuera una cola...

Dos enormes gotas aparecieron en las cabezas de los futuros padres.

.-. Esto... ¿no podría ser el cordón umbilical?- preguntó de nuevo Bulma con inocencia.

.-. No... no lo es. Que extraño llevo toda mi vida como ginecólogo y es la primera vez que veo un bebe con cola...

.-. ¡¡AY! ¡¡Pero mire que hora es! ¡¡Lo siento Doctor, pero tengo prisa!

La mujer se levantó de la camilla, se bajó la camisa y salió por patas de la consulta arrastrando a Vegeta con ella.

.-. ¡¡Pero señora Brief!... al menos límpiese la crema...- decía el medico con un pañuelo de papel en la mano mientras veía desaparecer a la pareja por la puerta.

Una vez llegaron de nuevo a la corporación Bulma seguía tan emocionada que no paraba de parlotear sobre el futuro del niño a un Vegeta que se le agotaba la paciencia.

.-. Y cuando crezca él será el presidente de la corporación... ¡Ya se! ¡Será Trunks!... Trunks, presidente de la Corporación Cápsula, queda bien ¿verdad?

.-. ¿¿Trunks? ¿quién demonios es Trunks? – preguntó Vegeta que tan solo había escuchado la última parte.

.-. ¡Es tu hijo cabeza hueca! ¡¿Es que acaso no me escuchabas!

.-. Pues no. ¿Pero a ti quien te ha dicho que mi hijo va a tener ese nombre... tan... tan...? Bah, déjalo.

.-. No, venga, dilo-le dijo ella con el ceño fruncido y voz de "atrévete valiente"

.-. Tan estúpido. (que conste que es Vegeta el que lo dice, a mi es el nombre de la serie que mas me gusta... aun que signifique "bañador masculino" -.-)

.-. ¡Pues te lo digo yo que soy su madre!

.-. ¡¿Y yo que! ¡¿Es que no tengo opinión!- preguntó él claramente molesto.

.-. ¡¡Pues no! ¡tú ni siquiera has querido saber nada hasta ahora! ¡¿Qué pasa, eh Vegeta, acaso ahora que sabes que es niño te interesa mas!- añadió Bulma poniendo cara, tono y pose de superioridad.

.-. Ju, pues claro. Al menos has tenido la decencia de darme un varón. ¡¿Quién iba a soportar otra mujer gritona chillando por aquí!

.-. Oh, claro no recordaba que a "su majestad"- haciendo una falsa reverencia en pos de burla- solo le interesa lo que le venga bien para sus propósitos. ¡Solo deseo que este niño solo se parezca a su padre en la cola!

.-. ¡¿Qué es lo que has dicho, fulana! – gritó Vegeta a quien se le acababa de saltar una vena.

.-. ¡Lo que has oído! – le chilló Bulma fuera de sí - ¡Te lo dije una vez y te lo repito! ¡¡¡¡ERES UN SER DES... AAAHHH!

De repente Bulma cayó al suelo doblada y con las manos sobre el vientre.

.-. ¡¡Bulma! ¡¿qué te ocurre! ¡¿estas bien, mujer!- dijo Vegeta arrodillándose junto a ella asustado ante tan repentino cambio.

.-. M-me... me duele... mucho... – logró decir ella mientras se apretaba el bajo vientre.

.-. ¡¡¡QUE VENGA ALGUIEN! ¡¡¡EEY! ¡¡¡¿HAY ALGUIEN EN LA CASA!- gritó Vegeta desesperado.

Por suerte los padres de Bulma si que estaban en la casa y pudieron llevarla al hospital. Los médicos consiguieron evitar el aborto, pero le dijeron que se quedara en observación una semana por si volvía a tener otra complicación. Los dos primeros días su madre no se separó de ella, aparte de que Yamcha y su padre (el de Bulma) iban a visitarla frecuentemente, pero de Vegeta ni rastro.

.-. ¡Ese bastardo! ¡¡Debería echarlo a patadas del planeta!- dijo Yamcha apretando los puños al enterarse de lo ocurrido.

.-. Seguramente él te podría.- respondió Bulma cansinamente, ya era la centésima vez que su ex novio maldecía a Vegeta.

.-. Si, pero si se lo contamos a Krillin y a Goku seguro que nos ayudan. Incluso Piccolo se apuntaría con tal de dar una paliza a Vegeta.- dijo enfáticamente el chico mientras chocaba sus puños.

.-. Déjalo estar de una vez Yamcha. Lo que pasó, pasó. Seguramente él no tenía ninguna intención de hacerme daño.

.-. No comprendo como puedes seguir defendiéndole después de esto, Bulma.

La mujer tan solo se encogió de hombros y posó su mirada sobre la nieve que caía al otro lado de la ventana. La tercera noche Bulma accedió a quedarse sola con el fin de que su madre se fuera a descansar.

Era alrededor de media noche cuando una fría brisa le acarició el rostro y ella se revolvió en sueños... una cálida mano le apartó el cabello del rostro... y unos tiernos labios apresaron los suyos. Bulma se despertó sobre saltada, pero en la habitación no había nadie... la ventana estaba entre abierta y la brisa nocturna mecía las suaves cortinas... se levantó y la cerró. "Solo ha sido un sueño" pensó. Volvió a la cama y se recostó mirando hacia la ventana esperando a que se abriese, pero no se abrió. Con un suspiro se dio media vuelta bajo las mantas, entonces se percató de algo...

Sobre la almohada, junto a su cabeza había una rosa roja como la sangre recién vertida y bajo ésta una tarjeta. Alargó su mano hacia ella temerosa de que de un momento a otro desapareciera. Al cogerla se pincho con las espinas, señal inequívoca de que era una rosa salvaje, pero... en invierno y con nieve... no hay rosas. ¿De donde la podrían haber conseguido en esta época a esta hora de la noche? Una idea que descarto por alocada le vino a la mente, "¿Del otro lado del mundo donde ahora es verano? No, imposible" pensó. En ese momento cogió la tarjeta, tenía el logotipo de la C.C. y tan solo una palabra mas escrita, una palabra que en principio no entendió pues estaba en otro idioma... un idioma que ella misma había visto y tenido que descifrar hacía tiempo para entender las cifrar de un scouter. Le costó un rato leer el mensaje, pero cuando lo consiguió se llevo la rosa y la tarjeta al pecho, con cuidado las abrazo y arrullo mientras volvía a dormirse.

Lo sabía - se dijo a si misma con una sonrisa justo al tiempo en que sus ojos se cerraban.

En la tarjeta ponía...

DE VEGETA...

FIN

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Espero que os haya gustado n.o

Dejar reviews.

RunlineY


End file.
